


隔墙有耳

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Summary: 👂是宫治，非故意偷听。含宫治自撸，介意慎入。很雷，最好别看。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 29





	隔墙有耳

宫侑坐在椅子上，大喇喇的敞着两条大长腿，隔着牛仔裤也能看见裆部靠右腿边那一根突出的形状。

“小翔阳，夜晚的时间很宝贵哦？”宫侑还在挑衅，或者应该说是在挑逗他，微微下垂的眼睛带着明晃晃的不怀好意，慵懒地扫向面前站着的日向。

他并不介意宫侑在性事上喜欢玩的花样，亲吻或许会让他脸红，但在这方面他相当坦诚。侑前辈平素被压抑的糟糕性格总要有个宣泄，更何况宫侑器大活不差，做这档子事说不上谁吃亏。

日向拉开裤子的拉链，万幸链牙没有夹住他的耻毛，里面是光的，什么也没穿，他刚才站这儿的时候就一直担心屁股里的润滑剂有没有从股缝里溢出来。这裤子也不是他的，松松垮垮的挂在胯上，后腰起伏的弧度和臀肉间的那道沟壑便也暴露在视线之内了。

宫侑轻轻一拉，日向便倒在他怀里。他们接吻，互相抚摸，宫侑的手臂揽着日向的腰，另一只则伸进裤子里，贴着臀肉卡进日向双腿之间，掌心按在他的会阴上，手指握住日向的卵袋不断揉捏，却不肯碰上面的阴茎。日向也没闲着，摸索着解开宫侑的腰带和拉链，把他滚烫的老二掏出来，按照宫侑教他的上下撸动，贴着茎身下方那根粗壮的筋络轻抓鼓囊囊的双球，还要分出精力照顾整根上唯一柔软的龟头，那里更为敏感。

小宫侑很给面子的翘得老高，马眼兴奋地吐着淫液，把日向的手心弄得黏糊糊的。

日向的性器也硬了，硬邦邦的抵在宫侑小腹上，宫侑玩够了前面，心满意足地将魔爪伸向日向的肉穴。不管日向乐不乐意，他的裤裆已经完全湿了，润滑剂在宫侑的抠挖下早就流满了屁股 与裤子的空隙，而宫侑还没有停下的意思，保养良好的手指把湿答答的穴肉戳出咕叽咕叽的水声，一边交媾似的往里捅，一边将过紧的穴口向两边撑开，好方便他把更粗更硬的家伙塞进去。

"侑前辈？还没好吗？"

宫侑松开日向的耳垂，低声笑道，"翔阳真的很喜欢我这根呢。"

"侑前辈哪里我都喜欢啊！"日向好像完全没意识到这是调情，老老实实地回应着。

真拿他没办法，宫侑有时候觉得日向不是不会害羞，而是压根不知道这种情况下应该害羞。

宫侑最喜欢后入式，喜欢看日向磨练出的漂亮背肌因他而扭曲，喜欢那浑圆的屁股在撞击下变为涌动的臀浪，比他小一圈的身体乖顺地伏在他面前，好像终于被他击溃了似的。他让日向跪到床边，自己靠床站着，一点点把穴口的褶皱撑开。插进去的时候日向不禁抓紧了手下的床单，那异物不仅让他后穴撕扯般的钝疼，而且深得仿佛要顶到内脏里。

最开始的几下往往是慢吞吞的，也是两人难得能留有理智的短暂时光，放开做的时候他们都像发了疯的野兽，互不相让，好像稍一退缩就是认输一样。

宫侑压住他的肩，像是怕他会逃跑一样。他知道不少鬼点子，不会闷着头横冲直撞，分量十足的阴茎拔出大半又全根插回去，还故意挤着日向的臀肉向上顶，那根本来就有点上翘的大家伙巴不得把人逼疯。

真正动起来的时候，那分明的腹肌和有力的腰部光是看着就让人面红耳赤。

在做之前就被提醒过不要发出太大声音，可是前列腺被不断撞击的爆炸般的快感实在超出日向能忍受的范围，他的下半身都要麻了，会阴绷紧，小腹胀痛不已，一阵阵暖流直传至脚心，本来一直在喘粗气的他没忍住叫了一声。

"要射了？"宫侑被日向高潮前不断收缩的穴肉夹得正爽，握着日向的腰绷紧下身比之前更快地操干起来。日向臀腿间的肌肤被撞得通红，不断有残留的润滑剂随着宫侑的动作带出，星星点点的甩在地板上。

日向几乎要哭出声，不是因为痛，而是舒服过了头，而就在他要射出来的时候，宫侑握住他的肉棒，给他戴上了一个安全套，虽然尺码不太对，但还不至于松落。宫侑讨好地用暖热的手掌帮他撸着，还不忘给自己开脱，"我不想洗床单嘛。"

这时候的侑前辈哪里都很讨厌！日向发泄出来脱力地把脸埋进床里，却没能倒下，因为宫侑还在抱着他的屁股捅个不停，他都快吐了。

"治前辈早上好！"日向晨跑回来正好看见宫治也在，从冰箱里拿出牛奶和鸡蛋，问，"治前辈要一起吃早饭吗？"

宫治摆摆手，"啊，不用，我吃过了。侑还没起吗？"

"侑前辈赖床很严重啊……"日向想起这个就黑了脸，"治前辈有什么能让侑前辈早起的秘诀吗？请教教我！"

宫治非常乐意迫害他的兄弟，"我一般喊一次他不醒就不管了，不过如果放十个闹钟在他枕头边上应该有点用吧。"

"好！我下次试试！"日向高兴地说，话音刚落又捂着咕咕叫的肚子咬紧牙关，"不好，肚子饿了……"

宫治看着他在厨房忙碌的身影，视线不由自主地向下飘去，盯着宽松的运动裤里随着走路若隐若现的轮廓。好厉害，昨天做了那么久，现在还活蹦乱跳的，不管是上面还是下面都是吃再多也看不出来的体质啊。

错不在日向，而是宫侑那家伙做得太用力，胯骨把日向的臀肉撞得"啪啪"作响，因而吵醒了睡在隔壁的宫治。他迷迷糊糊的没完全清醒，只知道过了很久那边都没消停。

他是真的很想睡觉。

在那之后宫治确实过了几天安静日子，说是"安静"并不太恰当，只是在他睡下后没那么吵了而已，有宫侑和日向在，这个房子怎么看也不像是能平静的样子。

宫治一般晚上才回家，今天是个例外，他身体有点不舒服，想到床上躺一会儿，中午过了没多久就回了。

不知道是不是上天有意和他对着干，刚躺下不久，他就又听到了开门声，后来的两个人叽叽喳喳地吵着，宫治听见他们进了浴室，不一会儿又闹闹哄哄地钻出来，从他房门前路过，最后关上了隔壁卧室的门。

先是衣服落地的扑簌声，两人窸窸窣窣地不知在做些什么，还有黏黏糊糊的、唇舌吮吸的热吻。宫治听见宫侑诱哄似的说，"没关系，治白天不在家的，没人能听见。"

宫治"哐"地把床头的水瓶推到地上，他想睡个安稳觉。

于是他又听见宫侑说，"那应该是风吹掉的，治回家了我还能不知道吗 ？我们之间有心灵感应的。"

我看你现在满脑子都是几把，宫治在心里暗骂。

那边的声音越来越露骨，甚至有点下流了。喝了药的宫治有点昏昏沉沉的，反而因祸得福，居然在充斥着肉欲的潮湿背景音中睡着了。

他是在隔壁断断续续的谈话声中醒来的，宫治看了眼时间，从他进屋躺下到睡醒一觉，他们 算是实打实地干了一下午。

揉了揉太阳穴，他听见宫侑问，"还能撑住吗？不行我们换个姿势也行。"

日向的好胜心似乎被点着了，宫治听着日向抽着气回答，"当然能！不要小看我的股四头肌！……给我争点气啊！"

然后又是黏腻的肉体拍打声，还有宫侑和青春期偷偷躲厕所撸管时差不多的气音，但是其中还夹杂一个宫治没听过的声音。那是属于日向的，比平时说话声更沙哑，也更高亢，分不出是在哭还是在叫，隔着墙多了几分暧昧的不清明，听得他好像有点饿了。

紧接着是宫侑一声粗重的喘息，大概是射了，宫治听见什么东西砸进垃圾桶的动静，还有宫侑不要脸地说着，"我还可以再来一次哦，小翔阳累了吗？"

日向的声音也传了过来，"我也可以！但是侑前辈现在不是还没硬吗？"

这种事情也要互相挑衅？宫治嘴角微微抽动，怎么侑和日向在一起后好像越来越幼稚了？

他把头蒙进被子里，翻个身还想再睡一觉，可是那边又折腾起来了。宫侑一句接一句的说着骚话，还有不知道打在哪儿的几个巴掌，他听见宫侑调侃日向是不是腰酸了，日向可能真的有点累了，半天没说话，被干得狠了才呜咽似的叫出声。

睡不着。小腹收紧的欲望也许不是饥饿，而是一股更加难以平复的燥热，宫治喘着气，手下的速度不住加快，理智告诉他不应该这样。

汗水从宫侑的发梢低落在日向额头上，他勾着宫侑的脖子，感觉身上的肌肉好像不太听使唤地开始抽搐了，脑袋有些混沌，宫侑说他的东西又不听话地流了好多水出来。像是射精前一样的酥麻快感不断钝击他的神经，过于强烈，以至于他结束后还在短暂的失神。

他到达了顶峰。

"搞什么啊……"宫治低下头，精液从他手里滴落下来，黏稠的白色污渍在地板上格外扎眼，像一只只错过了季节的、不合时宜的候鸟。


End file.
